Quirks, Similarities and Differences
by icey cold
Summary: Post KotOR Life for a Republic War Hero and a Jedi Knight is never easy. This is especially so when they live together. Traveling across the galaxy, Carth and Revan tediously try to accept and love each other's quirks, similarities and differences .
1. Similarities

**Quirks, Similarities and Differences **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Knights of the Old Republic, Bioware has full control over their persons. I only own the alter-ego of a former Sith Lords. Read and enjoy!_

**Part 1: Similarities**

The smoky light filtered through the cabin windows of the Ebon Hawk. Morning found the ship's cockpit's current occupant curled asleep in the pilot's chair, her head slumped on her shoulder and knees curled beneath her. It was a respite for the tired Jedi, some small measure of isolation she had to take in order to prepare herself for another grueling day of stupid questions and negotiations.

The life of Libra Darkstar, formerly Revan, was a mix of chaos and answers to questions already asked. A Jedi Knight and savior of the galaxy, the Consular was everyone's first choice for an important mission. She was the poster girl of the Jedi Order, _everybody _knew her by face if not by name. They didn't really have a choice, though she had worn a mask through out the ordeal, Revan had kept the galaxy under her thumb for a number of years. That was enough for recognition of the negative and positive kind.

People were willing to overlook the darkness in her past because she cleaned up the mess she created. Her apprentice: dead, the Star Forge: destroyed, peace: restored and the Sith: pushed back for the mean time. Her future was looking better everyday, she had people who cared about her, a steady position in life, enough credits to support herself and the hard earned trust and support of the man who mattered most in her life. No longer forced to shoulder her emotional burdens alone, Libra was able to keep the horrors of her past exactly where they belonged: in the past. It had taken her awhile to accept this, but the only way she could keep her sanity was to look to the future.

It wouldn't be long before she sat on the Council and even had a Padawan of her own to train. But things were starting to get boring. No amount of talking or parties could numb the ache of adventure. A few months spent on Coruscant, half a dozen on Alderaan, Libra had been shuttled and prodded for treaties, seminars and training. It was supposed to break up the monotony, but it didn't. She wanted excitement again and was growing edgier with every day she was spent locked away solving other people's problems.

And so it was that Libra was dreaming of battling tarentateks on Kashyyyk when a whiskery kiss awoke her from slumber.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Libra turned her head away and tried to sink into the pilot's chair. "Ten minutes more, Carth, please."

The pilot chuckled and brought his lips down again, his tongue slowly coaxing her into full consciousness.

When their kiss ended, Libra released a sigh and slowly stood. She slipped into Carth's warm embrace. "You know," she commented, nuzzling the side of his neck and giving it a quick nip, "that has to be one of the best ways to wake up. Next time though, make sure you close the door behind you." She smiled against his skin, "what would the others say?"

Carth's foot reached back and pushed the door shut, "are we really so scandalous?"

Libra raised her head and arched an eyebrow. "I doubt that Jolee or Juhani would enjoy walking in on the two of us."

Shrugging, Carth leaned in for another kiss. "Oh, I don't know…."

Libra's gave a small laugh, her head staying out of reach. "You put a great deal of faith in others, considering your past issues. I know I'd feel very uncomfortable if I saw two of my friends doing something…" Libra searched for the word, "private." Upon seeing the glint in the pilot's eyes, she made a mental note that men were _very_ predictable. Right after the words had left her mouth she could see the gears in Carth's head turning.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. You, me, the cockpit all to ourselves…"

"The faces peeking in from the view screen because I'm probably late for something…"

Carth frowned, "you put such a damper on us, you know that?"

The Jedi laughed and with a quick twist was out of the embrace and opening the cockpit door. "Cool your engines, fly boy..."

"I'm getting too old to put up with you anymore." Carth quickly leaned his weight on the door to stop it from opening. He gave Libra a meaningful stare.

"Nah. You just have to control these urges of yours." Libra idly - though not so idly to Carth's eye - stroked the hilt of her lightsaber. "Such things lead to the dark side."

"Oh no!" Carth groaned, "not you too!"

"Relax, Carth. It's only my day job," was the matter-of-fact response.

Eager to change the subject, Carth reluctantly opened the door and ushered Libra out. "I made you some caffa. That is, if you still want it? It might be cold."

"You've been planning this for a while, huh?"

"Err…well, no…"

Libra took his hesitation as a sign to go on. "You know I love a man who brings me a warm drink in the morning. You sure you don't have Jedi powers?"

"Well, no I…"

"Because I can see where Dustil gets it from."

"Dustil's just a…"

"Either that or his mother. I always wondered if the Force was passed down from generation to generation in certain families." Libra picked up the cooling caffa and took a sip. "Maybe my family had it too."

"I'm not so…"

She gave a grimace and set it back down. "I mean it would be perfectly natural if it just manifested itself, but still. I get curious about these things. Perhaps it would be worth discussing with the Council."

Carth shifted nervously from foot to foot. Wasn't she going to let him speak? "Can they really…"

Libra shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt they'd have a legitimate answer. They often withhold information from non-members. I'll have to conduct the research on my own." She rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Why not just…"

"Although with the right conversation I could get them to drop hints. Granted they still don't quite trust me. Hell, I'm a devious little Jedi, I wouldn't trust me either."

"You're really someth…" Carth tried interjecting but was again cut off.

"Well thank you! But Revan was a tricky woman. I'd have probably followed her, too. Keep me away from the edges of the galaxy and most certainly away from Canderous!"

"Isn't he on…"

"No…" she sighed. "I do miss the brute though." Libra paused, a wistful look on her face. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"Last I heard…"

"Oh I know, 'MIA' for the moment. But what about Mission? And Zalbaar? Boy, I really miss everyone. You know? At least we still have…"

"Damn it, let me speak!"

Libra gave a startled jump at the outburst. She turned to face Carth, an eyebrow raised in question. "Oh? I'm sorry! What was it you wanted to stay?"

Carth caught the look and gave an exasperated shake of his head. "Don't you ever stop?"

"Stop?" Libra gave a quizzical quirk of her head. If she had been harboring any emotion other than surprise, it did not show. "Stop what?"

"Thinking. Your train of thought is incredible but you have to take a break sometimes."

"No time to stop. I've got to go, go, go!" Libra gave a sheepish grin, "they run me ragged."

Carth shook his head and placed a hand on his hip. "No kidding."

"Indeed. But isn't that the beauty of us? We can finish each other's sentences," Libra gave him a loving grin.

"You can finish my sentences because you're the one with the Force." Carth ruefully rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't even follow your train of thought."

Libra was taken aback by this. "If you felt put out, why didn't you just tell me?"

The pilot gave a frustrated sigh, "because I thought you could read my mind!"

Libra laughed out at that. "Read your mind! No way! We just happen to think a like, that's why I can always guess what you're about to say next."

Carth frowned. "We don't think alike."

Libra nodded her head. "We do."

"We don't."

"We do."

"We don't."

"We do."

"We don't."

"We do."

"We don't."

"We do."

"We don't!"

"If we don't think alike," commented the Jedi, "then why did you just engage in a game of do too-do not with me?"

"You're the most frustrating, maddening…"

"Charming, beautiful woman you've ever met." Libra gave him an innocent smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the refresher and then I'm going out to find something to eat."

Libra was halfway to the hallway when Carth quickly reached out for her arm. "Can I come?" He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm hungry."

Libra stopped and turned to him. "My, my, don't we have an…appetite?" She grinned wickedly as she stressed the last word. "You're a pilot…can't you fly solo?"

Carth turned a rather attractive shade of pink. "Listen, gorgeous, this abuse must stop. "

"I knew what you meant, Carth, I just think that you're rather cute when you're riled up," Libra's giggle sounded like that of a truant schoolgirl, deliberately provoking in intent.

"Do I get you all hot and bothered in the mornings?" Carth thought about the implication of his statement when he saw Libra's mouth open with a retort. "Wait, wait, don't answer that!"

Libra shrugged her shoulders, "I won't be in the refresher for very long, so once I'm all dressed and dried we can look around for a restaurant."

"We could have had the ambassadorial quarters and had breakfast in bed. So tell me again why we're staying in the Ebon Hawk?"

"Don't be such a baby." Libra _hated_ whiners. "We went over this before, the ambassadorial quarters makes it easier for me to be found. With the Ebon Hawk, all I need to do is strap myself in and fly to a new location. Besides, we'll only be here another week."

"It's been a month already," muttered Carth.

Libra gave him a pat on the cheek in response before leaving.


	2. Quirks

**Quirks, Similarities and Differences **

**Part 2: Quirks**

For one night and one only, the central cabin of the Ebon Hawk had been turned into an arena. What type of arena? Well, with the help of a visiting Twi'lek called Mission Vao and the persistence of the Sith Lord Formerly Known as Revan, a makeshift Intergalactic Space Pong table was set up, complete with cable mesh net.

Eight matches had currently been played. The last match of the night was just beginning…but there was no one about to watch it. Even though this was the deciding game as to whether the pilot or the Jedi would win their respective wagers, the ship's other occupants had all retreated to their bunks. They already knew _exactly _where the two competitors were going to end up.

The tall woman served first.

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

"Damn it!"

"Hit it _on _the table, nerf herder!"

"You'll get yours, sister."

The man fumbled on the ground for the ball and soon stood, the white object swaying in his hand. He struck the ball back over the net.

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong. _

"Bloody 'eck!"

"Told you." The pilot gave a little smirk and awaited the Jedi's return serve.

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong. _

"The center! The center! Not the edge of the table!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"I'm trying, damn it!"

The Jedi scowled and shook her head. "Try harder. I have to keep running to get the bloody ball every time you screw up your serve."

"You said you could beat me without the Force. Here's your chance."

The Jedi remembered her promise and manually went to find the small ball that had rolled itself into a corner. "Don't make me fetch this stupid thing again, Onasi." She returned and made her serve.

_Ping. _

_Pong. _

"I didn't think Jedi could say 'stupid,'" remarked Carth as he watched the ball bounce over the makeshift net. He watched Libra hit it into the net. It ricocheted off to roll innocently back towards her.

_Ping._

"Why won't it just go over!?" she yelled at no one in particular, slamming her free hand down upon the table with an audible _thwack! _

Carth covered his wince with a smirkfolded his arms over his chest. "Being a Jedi not so special now, huh?"

Revan narrowed her eyes dangerously, gracing Carth with the same look she had given HK-47 when he had tested his flamethrower modifications on her pet Gizka: Skippy. Not only had the mess taken her hours to clean up (in reality had taken Mission to do for a flippant remark made about a certain orange jacket and a pair of tight blue shorts...) but it had also deprived her of the scaly, warm companion that had been a solid comfort during her split-personality episode as Revan and Libra.

_Ping._

_Ping._

_Ping._

Libra made three more unsuccessful serves. _My apologies, Skippy! _"It won't go over, Carth!"

"Don't look at me!" he made no move to ready himself, deliberately mocking her, "it's your serve!" It was a small penance for all the times she had tormented him on Taris.

_Ping._

_Ping._

Libra finally managed to make a successful serve andresisting the urge to throw her paddle to the floor in triumph, she settled for a hop of enthusiasm. "Yes!"

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

The white sphere bounced off a nearby wall and back onto the table. Carth narrowly managed to seize it between his hands, paddle clattering to the floor.

"Good catch," Libra remarked.

Carth grinned, stooping for his paddle. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

_Pong. _

_Ping._

_Pong._

"Sorry, didn't think it would do that…"

The ball bounced off Libra's chest and into her outstretched palm. The blondelooked down at the object in her hand and sighed, shaking her head rather remorsefully. "Aren't you lucky? They serve not only as pillows but padding as well."

_Ping._

_Pong._

Libra's paddle flew high and knocked the ball vertically into the air. "Gah! Not again! Its not my fault!"

"Come on, Libra. You're making me die of boredom over here."

The Jedi struck the ball as it made its descent. As usual, it found itself in the mesh netting.

_Ping. _

_Ping._

"Grrrr!"

"You know," said Carth, lazily reaching his paddle forward to roll the ball back to his partner, "I think the Force wants me to win."

Libra bared her teeth and snatched up the b(ane of her existence)all. "I'll show you who the Force flows through!"

_Ping. _

_Pong. _

_Ping._

"The game is mine, Onasi!"

_Pong._

"Don't even think about it, gorgeous!"

_Ping._

_Pong._

"I'm going to extract my revenge on you tonight, Jedi cheat!"

_Ping._

"Jedi do not cheat!"

_Pong. _

"Could have fooled me."

_Ping._

"You just _had _to break the volley, didn't you? And things were going so well too!" Libra stamped her foot and pointed to the ball, "you go get it."

"Fine, gorgeous. Don't get your robes in a twist." Carth followed the direction of the pointed hand and stooped to pick up the ball. It slipped out of his grasp and dropped to his knees to in order to reach it.

Libra cocked her head to one side and made the most of the sight, her grin splitting from ear to ear as Carth returned back to the table. He returned her look with a wary eye, caught of guard by the sudden wink. "Mr. Onasi...that was lovely."

"What?"

"The view." Libra tapped her behind with the paddle and then gestured to him.

Finally it clicked and the man blushed. "Oh…heh...Libar...is it my serve?"

She nodded.

_Pong._

The ball sailed right over her head.

Libra watched itroll under a crack in one of the bottom storage compartments. _I knew we should have had those fixed. _"Hey!You did that on purpose!"

Carth shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say?"

"Bend down slowly?"

The pilot gave a soft chuckle. "No, not quite was I thinking, but that will do too."

"Men," sighed Libra, setting herself to the task.

"Women," was the more dramatically stated counter response.

The Jedi returned. "Just let me hit the ball…"

_Ping._

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong. _

Carth's serve didn't bounce; instead it flew straight and caught an unsuspecting Libra between the eyes.

"Ow!"

Carth flinched at her cry of pain a hand instinctively coming forward to reach out for her. "I thought you could get that…"

"Think harder, Sith Spawn!" The return serve was viscious.

_Ping._

Libra's aim was meant to kill.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice!" Carth rubbed his own forehead ruefully.

The Jedi stuck out her tongue. "You deserved it."

"Oh yeah?"

_Pong. _

Carth hit the ball into a trajectory that sent it bouncing once against the wall, twice along the table and then soaring straight into Libra's mouth. She coughed out violently to the floor, wiping the spittle from a corner of her mouth.

"Carth Onasi, you are heading for a night in the pilot's chair." With an outstretched hand, she called the ball back to her.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

_Ping. _

_Pong._

_Ping._

_Pong._

Libra's arms flailed as the ping-pong ball veered wide and flew into the next room. "Not evena chance...do that ONE more time and I will - "

"Query: Did the orange packaged meatbag damage you, master?" The assassin droid had crept his way into the 'arena' after he heard the first of Libra's cries. Perhaps she would finally allow him to dispose of the meatbag that had made her so soft as of late.

The Consular gave a sniff of indignation and with a dramatic flair that only she could accomplish, set about to rubbing her forehead as the pretense for a mock swoon."Why yes. As a matter of fact he did!" _Let Carth sweat it a bit. _

HK's eyes were virtually glittering with the possibilities of this opportunity. "Query: Shall I blast the meatbag? Statement: His choice of colors is most disagreeable."

Libra emphasized a head to toe inspection of the pilot. "Well…"

"Libra!"

HK-47 took some satisfaction in Carth's discomfort and shock. He took Libra's silence as a sign to carry on. "Request: Master, I would dearly love to rearrange the orange meatbag's face. Correlation: You spend so much time with him, you may not continue to do so if he looks like a Hutt."

"What, no…" Carth took a few steps back from the droid. This was news to him. He gave his partner an imploring look.

Libra relented. She never enjoyed seeing Carth in discomfort at the hands of others…only she had the privilege to drive him up and down the walls. "Punishment and crushing won't be necessary, HK. At least, not from you. Carth will receive his punishment later this evening. Won't you, fly boy?'

"Oh…n-" Carth caught _the look_. "Yes, I mean yes.I've been very bad to you today. I'm sorry and I uh…I dread what awaits me uh…tonight."

"Exclamation: I do so like the sounds you make when the master punishes you, orange meatbag."

Carth's transformation from sandy, to pink, to red looked much like a sunset on Tatooine."Errr…"

"Suggestion: If I remember correctly, master, your favorite technique was that of the Coromon Headhunter. It involved the use of pressure applied to the neck and a heated bar of metal thrust up the meatbag's - "

Libra quickly held up her hand to silence the droid. "That will be quite enough. Thank you, HK. I can handle him from here." She gave him a dismissal wave with her hand.

"Resignation: Very well, master. Signing off!" HK trotted back to his position guarding the entrance ramp.

Carth moved to Libra's side. He took one of her hands in his. "Likes the sounds I make when you punish me?"

Libra shrugged, just as disgruntled. "I can only assume that the reason Revan ever went into a room with a man alone was to punish him. Or a woman for that matter."

Carth gave a shake of his head in disbelief. "He's got good senses for a droid."

T3 gave a little mechanical twitter in protest.

"You too, T3," added Carth.

Libra placed a kiss on the corner of Carth's mouth. She gave him a wink. "Well, you _are _rather loud."

"_I'm_ loud?" chuckled the pilot.

The Jedi nodded her head. "Oh yes, Quite loud." Seeing Carth's face darken she hastily added, "but that's not a bad thing, vocalizing what you feel is always helpful but - "

Too late. Carth was already on the defensive. "How was I to know that 'Carth, control yourself!' was referring to the fact that your assassin droid listens in on us!"

Libra put both her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little shake. Being the master of psychology she was, she knew thatthis was just one of Carth's defense mechanismsagainstembarrassment."Hey, it's a shock to me too, you know." She paused a moment, considering her next words. She needed to find some way to change the subject. "I'm just glad that he hasn't decided to speculate, well, at least not openly to me. Could be worse. He could have asked T3 to record our 'torture' sessions."

T3 again gave little whirl.

Libra turned to him, absolutely shocked. "WHAT!"

Carth broke into a batch of hearty laughter at the sight of the Jedi's face. "Look on the bright side, at least it's just Jolee!"

8-8-8-8-8

_A/N: Well, I'm glad this has been enjoyed so far! I try and edit (cringe!) and add as I can! _

**snackfiend101 **- _You probably have read this, but you haven't read the completed version. Chapter 3 will most likely be seen her first than at Hmmm...tedious? Well, its not easy for either of them considering the generation gap, Revan's baggage and Carth's baggage...plus Revan's got plenty of things she finds annoying about Carth ("Carth, don't chew so loudly! Carth, you snore! Carth, you make this whistling sound with your nose when you breathe...so stop breathing!") and Carth has the same about Revan ("Revan, your hair is clogging up the 'fresher! Revan, why can't you cook a damn thing right? Revan, why'd you reorganize my toolkit!?"). But if you can think of a better word, by all means let me know.  
_  
**Lunatic Pandora1** - _Carth being Force sensitive. Hmm...it is something to debate (especially if the mechanics of whether or not he piloted a starship or a starfighter come into play) and while the Force does show up randomly, it does run in families, be it a skipped generation or so. I don't know where I'll take it...though it will probably be alluded to in later chapters of ASA._

**Firera - **_These two can get so serious sometimes, you just have to throw in some child like behavior to lighten them up. I'm happy to see you approve thus far!_

**Jedi Knight Padme** - _For some little humorous sketches that were born of one too many free lunch periods? No, not bad at all! Its a first attempt at humor, so bear with me for awhile._

**Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl** - _You'll see plenty more of it, don't you worry about that. I found about two little snippets of Intergalactic Travel: Disjunction in the **Notebook of Doom** and while they are a bit bizarre I thought they were rather funny. I live for innuendo and double meaning!  
_


	3. Differences

**Quirks, Similarities and Differences **

**Part 3: Differences**

Carth gave a grimace at the stare Libra leveled on him. "You must really hate me."

"Oh yes, Carth, I _really _do." Libra's voice was deadly calm, an indication that at any moment she was about to erupt like some active volcano on Korriban.

"I didn't think - "

"There's your problem, Sith Spawn!" Libra jabbed a finger into his chest. "You don't think!"

Carth took a step back defensively, knocking her hand to the side. "How the hell was _I _to know you wouldn't be able to find them."

"If _I _lose my lightsabers, I can use the Force to remember." The Jedi's eyes narrowed. "When _you _lose my lightsabers, I can only torture you with it."

"Look," Carth spread his hands out in a gesture of peace, I'll help you find them."

"No, Carth," Libra shook her head, face turned into a sneer, "you've done enough, really."

"Here - " Carth bent down to open one of the drawers and found it locked. He stood and knocked his head against the shelf above the bank, knocking all the objects off. "Ah, damn it!"

"I sent my subordinates to destroy your homeworld once, I can do it again!"

"Look, we all make mistakes. Damn it, why can you build new ones?"

"Because my strongest and most powerful crystals are in those sabers," Libra dragged shaky hands through her hair, trying to reign in her temper. "Where am I going to find another Krayt Dragon Pearl? A Sigil? They don't grow on trees."

"I said I was sorry."

"I can't do my job without them, Carth!" Her voice bordered on hysteria. "I'm not a Jedi without them!"

"Libra!"

The Jedi took several deep, calming breaths of cool cabin air. She pushed down the sinking feeling in her stomach. "Tell me, when did you move them?"

"Early this morning. The hilts were digging into my back as I slept."

"So you tossed them _off _the bunk?"

"I don't remember," explained the pilot.

Taking up her pacing again, Libra wagged her finger in the air as she brainstormed to herself. "You did only a few things then. A) You tossed them from the bunk, B) you put them on my shelf, C) you moved and therefore they are still in bed or D) there is something you're not telling me."

"You know all I know."

Libra leveled him with an even stare. "Did you break them?"

Carth's brown furrowed. "What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Because I won't beangry with you if you tell me the truth."

"Libra, I swear," Carth moved forward to take her hands, "I didn't break them."

"Fair enough then." The Jedi moved just as he closed in on her. She twisted about him and nudged him out the door. "I'm going to look now. Come in here and you'll never fly solo again."

"Why punish yourself?" asked the pilot, leaning against the doorframe.

Libra thought for a moment and then nodded her head in finality. "I'm cutting off your left hand."

"Damn…"

Sometime later, as Carth played a game of pazaak solitaire, Revan's voiced drifted out to greet him from the starboard quarters. Alone on the ship with her in hyperspace was only good when the air between them wasn't filled so much with tension.

"Carth?"

"Yes?" he called back warily.

"Would you come here a moment?"

He thought for a moment. "I value my left hand."

"I'm insulted. Move. Now."

"Look, sister, you don't tell me…" and then Carth decided that the best part of arguing was making up. "Coming!" He stood, leaving his solitaire game all by itself while he trudged with some trepidation towards her. "What is it?"

Libra sat on their bunk, two metallic cylinders lying beside her. "I found my lightsabers."

"You did? Where were they?"

"They had rolled into the service panel." She pointed a finger towards the opposite wall. "T3 got them out for me."

"Ah." Carth nodded, watching her face with interest and noting that something was wrong. "You didn't call me here to tell me that."

"No, no I didn't."

"Well?"

The Jedi sighed and patted the space beside her, which Carth gladly took. "I overreacted earlier, Carth. It was justified…being without one's lightsabers is frowned upon, but I shouldn't have threatened you or mini-Carth like that." She turned her blue eyes up at him in an apologetic expression.

Carth gave her a wry grin. "Are you going to make a formal apology to mini-Carth?"

Libra's eyebrows raised and she burst into laughter, leaning against him. "Haha! Perhaps I can work him in later."

"He'd appreciate that, I think." He stroked back a lock of hair from her face gently. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is."

"So? Tell me."

Libra cast her eyes to examine her boots. "I had to scour the bunk for my lightsabers. Looking in various open compartments and what not."

"And…"

"And I saw you."

"Okay…" Carth wondered what it was she had seen that had disturbed her so badly.

"And _her_."

Carth sighed. _Ah, so that's what it was. _"My wife?"

_His wife? I wonder what that would make me... _"Yes." Libra's voice lilted low and soft. "She had…she had Dustil in her arms." She glanced at him quickly and then averted her eyes again. "He's caused a lot of trouble...but he was very cute as a child."

"It's a...nice holo-portrait."

"It is." She agreed. "Its lovely. Great colors, genuine pose...who took it?"

"I did."

"Oh. Nice job."

This conversation was putting Carth in a very awkward position, he didn't want to bury himself in an open grave, but then he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. "Libra…"

"I'm not upset Carth!" assured the Jedi quickly, perhaps too much so.

"You sure?"

"Well," she gave a loud sigh that shook her body, as if she was exhaling her soul into theair, "actually no."Her pale hands tightened on the blanket and then released it, she didn't want to shred it into bits in her frustration. "I am actually a little upset."

"Can I ask why?"

"Think about! You told me a little about her…but…Carth I don't even know her name! I know nothing about you or your life previous…or her."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" She slapped her hand onto her thigh for emphasis. "Yes. It.Does. Carth. Yes. It. Does."

"Alright, alright, don' t hurt yourself, sister. If you want to know, I'll tell you." Carth caught her hand in midslap and grazed his thumbs over the backs of her knuckles. "But...promise me this: nothing about you changes."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And no guilt."

The laughter itself already sounded guilty to his ears. "You got me there, flyboy."

"_Revan_, I don't want to hurt you with this."

"_Carth_, I have to know, otherwise I feel like its three people lying in our bed as opposed to two."

The finality in her voice was enough to answer any of Carth's other questions. She needed this, and perhaps he did too. It was closure.

"Well…alright…"

Carth then related to her the story of how he had met his wife Morgana and their brief courtship before he left for the Fleet. Not wanting to lose each other, their marriage followed shortly after and Dustil was soon born. Libra watched him, engrossed in the story and was suddenly much more aware of just how fundamentally different they were in certain regards. She ascribed it to his family life and her lack there of, and the equally important distance of their genders…but as she listened to Carth speak of duty and loyalty to his family, she could only find respect and love for him.

Like anyone would, Libra regretted the loss of his wife...but now he was all hers. She nowfelt more confident that Carth was indeed in love with her because she was Libra, not a Morgana surrogate. The ghost in their bed appeared to be exorcised for the moment.

"Thank you for telling me. At least I have a name for a face now."

"I should have told you earlier I guess."

Libra gave him a tender smile, doing her best to appear more moved than hurt by the past. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you felling okay?" Carth, as ever,appeared to be seeing through the ruse. One mask wouldn't work on the man anymore.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yeah."

Libra raised her hands in a mocking motion of exasperation. She didn't really mean it. "Force! Heh, you know me too well, Onasi! I feel a little hollow, but I'm better off knowing."

"Good."

"I just can't imagine you being married to a quiet woman. Good thing Morgana was a bit of a spitfire, eh?" Sheplayfully nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Are you saying I'm a sucker for punishment?"

"Nah, you're not a masochist. Leave the guilt to me." With a flirtatious toss of her head to throw her hair over her shoulder, she kissed his cheek. "You just do what you do best."

"Oh?"

"Avoid questions."

Carth thought he might get a toothache from the sweetness of her grin. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to her face, touching his head against hers. "I'll let you in on a little secret: you do it too, sister."

"Feeling incestuous, are we?" was the husky whisper.

"Now that you mention it…"

Libra, laughing,pulledaway and showed him her palm, not indicating her concession, but instead forcing Carth to retreat looking rather disgruntled. "Just mini-Carth, remember?"

"What about the story I just told you?"

"I had to know that. It's not some bartering tool, Carth. You can ask me any questions you like and I'll answer. That is, if I remember. It's a partnership between us, remember?"

Carth's voice teetered between incredulity and sarcasm. "I can ask you questions?"

"Of course! I swear, all our conversations are _so_ one sided."

The words were out of Carth's mouth before he could stop himself. They caught him unaware and he regretted them the instant he heard them. "Why'd you do it?

"Do what?"

"Go to the darkside."

Libra flinched and took a sharp inhale of breath. "Boy, you don't waste time, do you?"

There was no use apologizing for it now, better to take the intergalactic pong ball andhit it. "I've wanted to know that a long time, and here I have the person who can give me the _real _reason."

"We'll have to put the pieces together, I thinkbecause I'm not quite so sure myself. I do have a suspicion, however." She gave him a meaningful look, indicating that she had a past of her own to rival his. "But in order for you to understand, I'd have to tell you _all _about what I've gleaned about Revan's…my past. It is my past isn't it? One of them, anyway."

"They fabricated an entire life for Libra?"

"Oh yes," nodded Libra, "I have memories of events that never happened and mementos from a nonexistent home and life.Its a great self-esteem dropper. Here I thought I had a great memory when in reality I'm just playing around with the pictures of a holo-story. Heh."

"People like your mother and father...were they..." asked Carth gently, leaning an arm behind her so that they could share body heat in the cool room.

"No," Libra pursed her lips in agitation, "the Jedi Council would never give Revan the memories of her real parents.Libra's 'parents' were killed, so she continued on with the family smuggling business until the Republic got her. Revancan't remember that far back."

"That's harsh, on both accounts."

The Jedi shrugged. "There's nothing to be done about it. No sense mourning people that don't exist. That'd be a bit...crazy, don't you think?"

"The voices in your head?" teased Carth. "Have they come back?"

"You just wait, Flyboy, you just wait..."

"Oh don't worry, I am." He shifted himself so that he could lay comfortably across the bed, Revan leaning against his abdomen as he curled himself about her. "So where does Malak fit in?"

"He is rather interesting." Libra paused for a moment, considering how to start the subject. "I eavesdrop, you know, and with Jolee's help the big picture has slowly become clearer. You're going to _love _him."

"More then I already do now?"

"The Jedi don't have platonic relationships, Carth. They either A) don't care or B) fly straight into the heat of passion. I think it compensates for our mediator lot in life?"

"Tell me what happened."

Libra's gaze was eloquent. "Very well then!" She patted his thigh reassuringly. "Hold on to your hat, flyboy, and let me take you on a wild ride down the darkside."

And Carth listened with hungry interest as Libra explained, trying to ignore the hand on his leg that was slowly creeping its waydown on some perilous journey. Mini-Carth, however, was quite eager for his apology.


End file.
